Sirens Suck
by Tori Stone
Summary: The idea for this fic is entirely credited to Katerina! Rated because I'm paranoid. - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Sup.**

**This is an idea that was given to me by the lovely Katerina! (: I hope you guys enjoy it, it's a brilliant idea (:**

**I'm pretty much gonna be killing myself with all the ideas you guys have been asking me to write. I'm starting this one and two others today. Cross your fingers that I'm able to keep up. :D**

**And if you HAVEN'T listened to Someone Like You (Messed Dubstep Remix) by MusicForRealMen yet, you need to do that. ASAP. I want to cry from the awesomeness when I listen to it. :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirens Suck<strong>

**Preface**

**September 12, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Tucker! Tucker, please, you have to help me...it's Parthenope, she took him...he's gone!"

"Whoa, slow down. Parthenope took him? Where, to the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay, I hear you. Calm down."

"What do I _do?_ He's gone, she took him...Tucker, what do I do?"

"Calm down. I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself in the Ghost Zone..."

"But she has him under that spell, he doesn't even know his own name anymore. Tucker, I refuse to leave him alone with her. She'll hurt him, she'll kill him if we don't hurry. Please, Tuck, you have to help me..."

"There's nothing I can do. You know that. Only you can save him, Sam."

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"It's the only way to save him. You want to save him, don't you?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of _course_ I want to save him. I just...I think there's another way,"

"Really? Do tell."

"...maybe there isn't another way. This is just so hard. What if...what if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work. Trust me. I know him. It'll work."

"I really hope you're right, Tuck..."

"When am I _not_ right?"

"When you say you can get a date."

"...I know you're upset about Danny, but there's no need to lash out."

"That wasn't me being upset. That was just...me."

"Sadly, I already knew that. Now hurry up, the longer we wait, the stronger the spell gets."

"Wish me luck..."

"Good luck...not that you need it, or anything,"

"Thanks, Tuck. See you soon, hopefully..."

"I'll see you soon. Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Tuck,"

* * *

><p><strong>Confused?<strong>

**There's an app for that.**

**Not really.**

**Don't worry, all will be explained le soon. Happy day.**

**You guys, my hair is all kinds of curly today. Like hard-core curlin'.**

**Meh.**

**- Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho-ly crap.**

**I am so sorry.**

**I realized I haven't updated this since before my accident.**

**I suck.**

**In case you weren't aware, I was in a car accident a while back. I was hospitalized for some broken bones. Nothing too serious, I'm fine (: But I didn't really get much of a chance to update anything here. And more recently, my laptop was infested with viruses, so I had to go take it in. I just got it back today (:**

**SO NOW I'M HERE (:**

**This is chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm SO sorry about the super long wait for this. I hope y'all can forgive me, ESPECIALLY Katerina /: I'm sorry my love! I promise I didn't forget you!**

**I'm gonna make this story rock extra hard to make up for the super long wait.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU.**

** (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirens Suck<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**January 27, 2012**

* * *

><p>Sam's nightmare went like this:<p>

She shuffled down a dark hallway, completely alone. There was only one door at the end of the hall, which was slightly ajar. A shaft of light was sliding through the crack, not quite bright enough to reveal any details of the hall or the room behind the door.

Sam was drawn to it. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to turn and run, but the light was so warm, so inviting...

She had already lifted her hand to grab the doorknob from three feet away, when she heard a familiar, albiet husky masculine sigh drift out of the room. Sam smiled. Danny was here.

She pushed the door open.

She was standing on the threshhold of a bedroom.

Danny was lying on the bed, his ice-blue eyes, dialated with pure want and need, on hers.

Sam swallowed hard. She had had this dream before.

But this one was different. As she moved to step further into the room, a figure slithered out of the darkness. Sam recoiled, eyeing the figure in horror.

"C'mere, Sam," Danny's voice was scarcely louder than a whisper as he patted a spot on the bed beside him. "I _want_ you, Sam."

The figure slid onto the bed. Danny was oblivious. Sam tried to point, but her arms were paralyzed with fear. She tried to scream, but she could not find her voice.

The figure pounced on Danny. Sam watched in horror, fixed on the spot, as the figure tore him apart. The figure turned to look at Sam, blood dribbling down its' chin, blazing eyes the color of pure emerald sparkling with blood lust, screaming, screaming, screaming...

Sam woke with a start at the sound of her shrill alarm. She was in her room, in her bed. She rolled over and swatted impatiently at her alarm.

She sat up and wiped the sweat off her brow. The nightmare had been so realistic. She could still see those emerald eyes behind her eyelids when she blinked.

Unable to resist her moment of childish fear, she grabbed her phone and called Danny. It was early, probably too early to be calling him, but she had to be absolutely positive...

"Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Danny?" Her voice was sharp, strained, panicked.

A bit too panicked. "Sam? What's wrong, are you okay? Where are you?" She could hear him fumbling around in his room, probably stumbling out of bed to come to her rescue.

"Danny, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"Oh. Okay, good. You're fine, no need to apologize," She heard the creak of his mattress sinking beneath his weight as he sat. "So...is there a reason you called at...six forty-five AM?"

"Uh...yeah. I thought I saw you fighting Skulker out the window. Sorry, I guess I was dreaming," She grinned half-heartedly at the lie.

He laughed. "Oh, okay." He chuckled. "Well thanks for calling to check up on me,"

"Sorry for waking you up,"

"Oh, no, it's cool. I slept through my alarm again anyways, so you just saved me from getting another detention."

"Oh. Good. Good. Um, well, I...uh...I'll just go now, gotta get ready for school..." Her voice trailed uncertainly.

"See you at school, Sam!"

"Yeah, see you,"

She was never quite able to get the image of the creature ripping him apart out of her head that day. Every time she saw him, she felt a surging wave of relief, and every time he vanished from her sight, she felt jumpy and panicky. As if the creature from her nightmare had come to life and taken him hostage.

_Yeah, right. Like_ that_ could ever happen._

By lunch, Sam felt a bit more relaxed about the whole thing. She had convinced herself that the dream was nothing more than just that, a dream. Danny was safe, no mysterious shadowy figures with emerald eyes were slinking about in the shadows, and best of all, Danny was flirting with her. Not that awkward, shy, "blushy moment" accidental flirting. No, he was flirting. Purposely.

She had a feeling that he would be asking her on a date soon. Her suspisions were confirmed when he momentarily left their table during lunch and Tucker intervened.

"He's gonna ask you to the movies tonight. Just the two of you," Tucker hissed over his PDA.

"Cool," Sam said calmly, covering the storm of butterflies that had just exploded in her stomach quite well.

Tucker arched a single eyebrow, not fooled at all.

Danny returned several minutes later. Sam glanced up from her salad, just to catch Danny looking away from Tucker quickly. Tucker winked at her before muttering, "Well, crap. My PDA just died. I'm gonna go in and get my charger from my locker, I'll be right back..." His grumbles were almost convincing. Sam watched him go, trying not to roll her eyes too dramatically.

"It's like his life force is connected to that thing. I wonder what he does when the power's out and he can't charge anything..."

"Probably has a tantrum," Danny chuckled. Sam laughed appreciatively, glancing at him. He looked nervous. His face was pale and his eyes were darting very quickly between her and the exit. As if he was contemplating how quickly he could escape should she say no.

_Totally not needed_, Sam thought happily.

"So...listen, Sam. I was wondering...if...um...what are you doing tonight?" She watched him deflate slightly in disappointment with himself.

"Um...nothing," She pretended to contemplate for a moment.

"Oh...cool...okay, listen. There's not really a smooth way to ask this, especially since this is _me_ we're talking about here, so I'm just gonna come out and ask you...Sam..."

"Ah, Miss Manson, Mister Fenton. So glad I found you here," Mr. Lancer was suddenly standing at the end of their table. A girl was with him, a student. She was gorgeous, Sam realized with a start. She was young and absolutely stunning. She made Paulina look like a "before" picture for a commercial for some self-improvement product. "We have a new student. Her name is Parthenope. I would appreciate it if you two made her feel welcome."

He left the girl standing at the end of the table, bustling off to scold some student over littering. Sam blinked, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Something about this girl was unsettling...

"Hi," The girl murmured. Sam gasped. Her voice was even more beautiful than her face.

"Uh, hey," Sam said. She winced at how rough her voice sounded after Parthenope's. "My name's Sam,"

"Hi, Sam." Parthenope turned her attention to Danny. "What's your name?"

"Uh..." Danny grunted. Sam stared at him. He was gaping at Parthenope as if he had never seen a human female before in his life. "Uh...my Danny is name,"

Sam slapped her hand against her forehead. Danny appeared oblivious to his verbal mistake, apparently mesmorized by Parthenope. Parthenope giggled.

"Danny?" He nodded dumbly. "Would you mind showing me around?"

He stood immediately, trotting off behind Parthenope. Sam was left blinking in shock and amazement.

"Hey," Tucker's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "How'd it go, future Mrs. Fenton?"

"He didn't ask me," Sam muttered, turning to face the table again.

_"What?"_ Tucker asked incredulously, sitting down across from her where Danny had just been sitting. "What do you mean, he _didn't_ ask you?"

"Just that. He didn't ask me."

"There must have been some kind of ghost attack or something, he would _not_ walk away from you without asking you out. He was _determined_ to do it today. He's been planning this for _weeks_..."

"Some new girl came up and he went to go show her around." Sam said numbly.

"A new girl?" Tucker perked up. "What's her name?"

"Parthenope."

"Woah. How do you spell that?"

"P-A-R-T-H-E-N-O-P-E. Par-then-oh-pee. Parthenope."

"Oh...oh my gosh. That name sounds so familiar..."

* * *

><p><strong>Like how I snuck that in? ;D<strong>

**Par-then-oh-pee. Now the "then" is not pronounced like "Then I went to the store..." It's a hard th-. Does that make sense? Par-THEN-oh-pee.**

**Hahaha. Pee.**

**XD**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Updates coming soon!**

**Love you guys (:**

**- Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

**I basically suck.**

**I have no excuse.**

**Katerina, I am SO sorry for making you wait so long on this story. I feel terrible, honestly. I hope you enjoy this, even though it's super late. I'M SORRY D:**

**Alright. I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirens Suck<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**August 10, 2012**

* * *

><p>"Have you talked to him since lunch?" Sam asked Tucker anxiously. They were loitering outside of the school; the final bell had just rung to release the students to their weekend, and the halls were already deserted.<p>

"Nope," Tucker said, popping his 'p.' He was completely absorbed in his PDA. Sam felt a wave of frustration rise up in her throat.

"Will you put that thing down and focus?" She shouted, snatching the device out of his hands. Tucker's eyes widened behind his glasses, effectively dissapating Sam's sudden anger. "Sorry..." She muttered, handing it back.

"I was researching Parthenope," Tucker said slowly, his eyes still on Sam.

"Sorry," Sam repeated. "I just...I'm a little frustrated."

Tucker sighed. "I know. It was a moment three years in the making." He placed a consoling hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

Sam opened her mouth to thank him, but before she could say a word, a feminine giggle wafted up to them from the sidewalk. Sam whirled around and cringed when she saw Parthenope drifting down the sidewalk. She was surrounded by a gaggle of boys, Dash and Kwan among them. But right in the middle of those boys stood Danny.

"Here, let me carry your books!" Dash cried, lunging forward to seize Parthenope's books from her arms.

"No, I said I was gonna carry them!" Kwan shouted. They began struggling over the books. Parthenope stopped and arched an eyebrow at the boys.

"Danny?" She said sweetly. Danny was at her side in an instant, his eyes wide with excitement. "Will you carry my books?"

Danny ripped Parthenope's books from Dash and Kwan's hands without hesitation. Parthenope smiled and turned on her heel to continue up the sidewalk, leaving Danny, Dash, Kwan, and the rest of the boys trailing in her wake.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded, turning back to Tucker. Tucker, however, appeared to be completely zoned out. He was staring after Parthenope with such longing in his eye that Sam wondered if Parthenope was secretly dangling a PDA behind her as she walked. Sam snapped her fingers in Tucker's face, huffing impatiently.

"Whoa," Tucker mumbled, shaking his head. "That was Parthenope?"

"Yep." Sam grumbled darkly. "_Please_ tell me she looked familiar?"

Tucker shook his head slowly, still staring after the mob surrounding the girl in question. "No. But I'm positive I've heard that name before. Just...give me a while to research it, I'll get back to you..."

"Oh no." Sam said, seizing the back of Tucker's backpack as he made to run after the mob. "You're not going with Danny. You're staying with me. We're figuring out who the hell this chick is."

Tucker made a high-pitched whining sound, but allowed Sam to frog-march him down the street in the opposite direction of Parthenope's mob. Sam kept her grip on Tucker's backpack tight until they were safely locked inside of Tucker's bedroom. Away from Parthenope, Tucker looked much more focused. Sam had not noticed the sheen of sweat he had developed on his brow until it was gone.

"Alright." Tucker said, dropping into his computer chair and cracking his knuckles over the keyboard of his laptop. Sam perched on the edge of Tucker's bed, watching as his fingers flew over the keys. "Parthenope...Parthenope..."

Tucker pulled Google up in his browser and typed 'Parthenope' into the search engine. "I figured we could start with Google and see if anything pops up," Tucker explained as the page loaded. "If anything comes up, we can research it a bit more from there."

"Sounds good," Sam murmured. Tucker grunted in response; the page loaded. He appeared to be reading the first hit.

"Well, now...that sounds promising..."

"What?" Sam asked, leaping off the bed and scurrying to Tucker's side. Tucker clicked the link, bringing up a Wikipedia page. Much to Sam's shock, Parthenope's name was at the very top of the page.

"It's this first link I'm looking at...'one of the Sirens from Greek mythology.'" Tucker swiveled around in his chair, arching an eyebrow at Sam. "That could explain why all the guys go nuts when they see her."

"Click on it." Sam said quietly. Tucker turned back to his laptop and did as he was told. The second page, titled Sirens, loaded almost instantly. Sam's eyes widened at the amount of Greek words on the page. She glanced at Tucker, who was skimming the article quickly.

"There." He muttered, pointing to the screen. Sam followed his finger and gasped. Parthenope was listed as one of the Sirens from ancient Greek mythology in Virgil's _Georgics_.

"Oh, God," Sam breathed. She staggered away from the laptop, sinking slowly to Tucker's floor. Tucker turned in his chair, watching her warily. "What do we do?"

"Well, we don't know that she's actually a Siren. It could just be a coincidence." Tucker said, looking unsure. "How do you check something like that?"

"Jazz will know," Sam said, suddenly feeling condfident. "I'll go ask her. You stay here until we know. If I'm gonna have to rescue Danny, I'd appreciate it if you were there for moral support. I don't want to have to save both of your asses."

Tucker snorted. "Yeah yeah, go save your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Sam growled as she stood to leave. She paused in the doorway, turning back to Tucker with a mischevious grin. "...not _yet_, anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>That is, in fact, the real Wikipedia article I was describing. It's the first link that pops up on Google when you search Parthenope.<strong>

**WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP.**

**Okay, again. I'm so sorry. Especially to Katerina. I swear to God I did not forget about you. I'm basically just a terrible lazy person that is terrible.**

**But for what it's worth, I still lovers you.**

**And the rest of you guys, too. I guess. (:**

**- Tori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mkay, here's chapter four.**

**For those of you following THLITE, you know what an update here means...**

**An update there.**

**Yeah. That sounded sketchy.**

**Um...okay. Again, I'm really sorry for being a terrible person. Basically I just gave up for a while there. But I'm back and I'm here and I'm writing so you really can't complain anymore.**

**Okay I'm gonna go write the next chapter of THLITE before I have to go to work tonight...**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you recognize here that is obviously not mine. Blah.**

**Chapter four...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirens Suck<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**August 21, 2012**

* * *

><p>Sam was not surprised to find that Danny was not there when she arrived at Fenton Works. She tried not to imagine where he might be at that moment, choosing to focus on the reason she was even at Fenton Works: to talk to Jazz.<p>

"She's in her room, dear," Maddie said, her confusion at Sam's request to speak with her daughter evident in her eyes. Sam offered a polite thanks before bounding up the stairs, taking two at a time. A wave of anxiety washed over her as she slipped past Danny's open door, toward Jazz's room. Sam glanced into Danny's room involuntarily as she passed; it was empty, she realized with a pang.

Sam thought she heard a Vivaldi song playing softly behind Jazz's door when she knocked. She heard rustling papers and a frustrated sigh as the redhead within stood to open the door.

"Dad, I told you, I don't _know_ where the fudge is!" Jazz flung the door open and blinked, obviously caught off-guard by Sam. "Oh!" Jazz squeaked in surprise. Sam smiled weakly at her.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked tentatively, glancing over Jazz's shoulder into the depths of her room. Jazz stepped out of the doorway immediately, her eyes still wide. Sam slipped inside and rubbed her upper arm nervously as Jazz shut the door.

"What's up, Sam?" Jazz asked, recovering from her shock. Sam waited until Jazz was settled at her computer desk before perching on the edge of the girl's bed. She was aware of the fact that Jazz was watching her with intense curiocity, and Sam felt a familiar sense of trasperancy; she always felt like Jazz could see directly through her whenever they had a conversation. Sam cleared her throat nervously.

"It's...about Danny," Sam said, dropping her gaze to her lap as a furious blush wound through her cheeks. Jazz nodded, her eyes softening into an understanding, sympathetic gaze.

"You want me to tell him you like him?" Jazz asked gently. Sam's head snapped up, her eyes wild. "Don't worry, he likes you back, I can get him to ask you out -"

"That's not why I'm here!" Sam said sharply. She breathed deeply, ignoring the way Jazz's brow furrowed at Sam's anxiety. "There's...I...need your help,"

Jazz blinked. "Okay..." She said slowly. "What can I do?"

"You're...you like Greek mythology, don't you?" Sam asked, glancing at Jazz's bookshelf. She thought she saw a book with the title _Mythology_ on the spine, but she was not sure if it was just a trick of the light.

"Sure," Jazz shrugged. "I think it's interesting, it makes a good liesure read..."

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Sirens." Sam said, saying the last word with a deliberate amount of care. Confusion flickered in Jazz's eyes, but she obliged immediately.

"Well, they appear most famously in Homer's _The Iliad_," Jazz said. "They were women that supposedly lived on various islands in the middle of the ocean surrounded by treachorous cliffs and rocks. Who parented them is widely debated, but it is agreed that they are in some form demi-gods, meaning that one of their biological parents was a god. More than likely a minor god, if you ask me. They would lure men into the coast with song. By that, I mean that they would wait until a boat passed and they would start singing. The men on board would become so transfixed on the sound of the Sirens' voices that they would literally crash their ships into the coast and perish. It's interesting, actually, because even though Sirens are directly associated with the ocean and water, they're not actually sea-creatures."

"How many were there?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

Jazz paused, looking confused by Sam's quietness. "Um...that's unclear," She said slowly. "The average is somewhere between two and five."

"And can they die?" Sam asked cautiously.

Jazz opened her mouth to answer, before furrowing her brow. "Why are you asking me this?" She asked.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on Jazz's bed. "I just...I have this hunch."

"Tell me," Jazz demanded softly, moving to the edge of her computer chair and inching toward Sam.

Sam sighed. "Okay, well...earlier, during lunch, Danny was...well, he was supposed to ask me to see a movie with him. Like, as a date." Sam flushed when Jazz grinned and clapped excitedly. "Only something happened that made him not ask me."

"What the hell would keep him from asking you out?" Jazz nearly shouted, leaping out of her chair. "He's liked you for months, there's no way he would let even Pariah Dark stop him from asking you."

"That's...um...okay, right as he was about to ask me, Mr. Lancer came over with this...new girl." Sam felt bile rising in her throat as she thought of Parthenope's melodic voice. "She's really pretty and blonde and whatever. Her name's Parthenope."

Understanding flickered in Jazz's eyes. "Parthenope is the name of one of the Sirens," She said, nodding. "Okay. Now I get it. You think the Parthenope with Danny is actually the ghost of a Siren?"

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked, feeling desperation haze her thoughts.

Jazz sank slowly back down to her computer chair, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. "I don't know," She admitted. "I don't see why it couldn't be..."

"Then what do I do?" Sam asked. "Ever since Danny saw her, he's been following her around and drooling all over her like a lost puppy."

Suddenly, a nasally voice with a spanish accent wafted through Jazz's open window. The two girls froze, before scrambling over Jazz's bed and pressing their face against the window pane.

Paulina and Dash were standing on the sidewalk below Fenton Works. Paulina appeared to be extremely distressed, while Dash looked annoyed at the girl standing in his path.

"Dash, look at me!" Paulina whined. Dash was craning his neck to look over Paulina's head at what Sam could only guess was...

"Parthenope!" Dash called excitedly. Paulina shot a murderous glare over her shoulder, before turning back to Dash and nearly dissolving to tears.

"Dash, what is wrong with you?" Paulina whined. "We were supposed to go to the Nasty Burger today after school, remember? And then my papa was going to take us to the ice skating rink..."

"I don't wanna do that anymore," Dash huffed impatiently, still staring after Parthenope. He was shifting about anxiously, as if attempting to weave around Paulina and sprint further up the street.

Paulina glowered at the blonde jock. "Oh yes, you do." She growled. She seized the front of his letterman and yanked him down so that their lips crashed together. Dash's eyes widened in shock, before fluttering closed. His meaty hands found the dip of Paulina's waist, causing her to grin triumphantly against his lips. She pulled away a second later, a look of smugness on her face at the way he stared down at her dreamily, his eyes half-lidded in shock and affection.

"Whoa," He breathed. Paulina giggled girlishly.

"Ready for that date?" She asked innocently, looping her arm through his. He nodded, apparently still dumbfounded from their kiss. He turned his back on Parthenope, still staring at Paulina, and together they traipsed down the street.

"What the hell did we just see?" Sam breathed.

"I think we just saw the only way you're gonna be able to snap Danny out of the trance he's surely in right now," Jazz said thoughtfully as Dash and Paulina disappeared from view. Jazz peeled her face away from the glass and gave Sam a meaningful look. "I've seen Dash drool over girls, but it's never been that intense. I can only imagine what Danny's like right now,"

Sam grimaced. "You don't want to know," She mumbled.

Jazz gazed at her sympathetically. "Look, I know he really likes you. He told me. This Parthenope girl, if she really is a Siren, can only do bad things to him. And he can't do anything to stop her if he's in a trance. So it's up to you to save him."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sam asked, though she already knew the answer.

Jazz pointed to her window. "You just witnessed how to snap him out of it!" She said, grinning in spite of herself.

Sam sighed. "This is gonna suck, isn't it?" She asked, more to herself than anything else. Jazz grinned.


End file.
